Mobile telephones, smart phones, tablets and PDA's are becoming the norm in digital data communication and interaction. These devices are based around providing the user with wide ranging interactive digital video information, this means they provide a display presentation that requires direct physical input from the user in response to the presented display. Often when the user is not holding the device they place the device down on a flat surface such as a desk top or counter. In doing so, when the device presents new information to the user, or when the user decides to operate the device, they must pick it up, orient it to best see the display screen and hold it while interacting with it. Then when the user completes the momentary interaction with the device, it is returned to the flat surface only to repeat the process for the next interactive event. This repeated operation becomes clumsy, bothersome, and time consuming. Similarly, placing the mobile device on a desk top or counter exposes them to damage or loss by accidental spills, having objects set upon them, having them pushed or knocked to the floor, or any of a variety of possible negative events.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means to hold or cradle the mobile telephone or other digital device in such a manner that it could be easily observed at all times and then be physically interacted with without having to constantly pick it up to use it. Additionally, filling this need would allow the user to quickly and efficiently monitor the device display at all times by a simple glance rather than taking the time to pick it up, and it would be removed from the desk top or counter thereby avoiding accidental damage to the mobile device.